peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-07 ; Comments *First of two shows from Glasgow. The other was broadcast the following day, 08 October 1994. Peel was in the city as part of the council-backed "Ten Day Weekend" music festival, which included him at an event with Ken Garner at the Glasgow Film Theatre on the Friday afternoon.http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/7887 *JP says he drove to Scotland because he doesn't like flying and also so he could listen to local radio stations on the way up for an article in the Radio Times (it came out in the 22-28 Oct. 1994 issue and was later republished in Olivetti Chronicles) - "You know, everything you turn to your advantage." *Peel has been shopping in the afternoon and bought the Fierce Panda compilation double 7" containing the Ash and Supergrass tracks he plays (declaring the former almost as good as the band's 'Jack Names The Planets'). He also bought the EP by Shorty. *With "a kind of ghastly logic", 'Drunk' by Jimmy Liggins is followed by 'Pissed' from Voorhees (Peel has discovered he's previously been mispronouncing the band's name). *After Peel's recent run through the Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds LP from 1967, a listener writes in to remind him of the Ananda Shankar album of similar vintage with sitar-centered cover versions of popular rock songs. JP has dug out the record and plays 'Jumping Jack Flash'. *Peel says he may go along to AC Acoustics' gig with Shriek the following night (Saturday) at Nice N Sleazy in Glasgow. (It appears that he do this.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/28_October_1994_%28BBC_World_Service%29) *BBC Radio 6 Music repeated this show in 2017 as part of My Generation 1990's. Sessions *AC Acoustics #1 Repeat. First broadcast 07 January 1994. Recorded 1993-11-18. No known commercial release. *Nectarine N° 9 #2 Repeat. First broadcast 09 April 1994. Recorded 1994-03-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Remarc: Sound Murderer (12”) White House WYHS035 :(JP: "During that first record I managed to eat half a pizza, which is quite an achievement. It won't do me much good i the long run, I suspect - from the Scrummy Yummy Food Company, whose motto is 'Visit Scrummy and treat your tummy to something yummy!" Isn't that good! I wish I'd thought of that ... Tonight's programme comes from Glasgow. I'm tempted to say I've forgotten why exactly it does. I mean, obviously it is a great pleasure to be here and so forth. But in fact it is because we are several months late for Sound City, and also at lunchtime today I had to go down and give a bit of a talk to a group of people in a sort of cinema/theatre in Glasgow as well.") *Dancing French Liberals Of ’48: Spags (single) Revenge/Broken Rekids SKIP26 *Ash: Punkboy (2X7” Compilation: Crazed And Confused · Six Slabs Of Adolescent Lunacy) Fierce Panda NING02 *Nectarine N° 9: Can’t Phone Potatoes (session) *Sapiano: Maniak (12”) Sabrettes SR015 :(JP: "AC Acoustics are playing at the moment in Perth at a venue called, barely credibly, Twa Tams.") *AC Acoustics: King Dick (session) *Ricky General: Gun Nuh Join Church (single) Scorpio--007 :(10.30 news) *Shorty: I Prefer 'Nitwit' (CDEP/10”: Fresh Breath) Skin Graft GR14 *Morph: Aphalon (LP: Stormwatch) New Electronica ELEC11LP *Nectarine N° 9: These Days Brown cover (session) *Citrus (2): Cannonball Play (CD: Citrus Plant For Little Kids) Vinyl Japan MASKCD44 *Sounds Of Life: Release The Bells (12”: Trust Me) Certificate 18 CERT1807 *AC Acoustics: Sister Grab Operator (session) *Jimmy Liggins (& His 3-D Music): Drunk (5XCD: The Specialty Story) Speciality 5SPCD4412 2 *Voorhees: Pissed (LP: Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anger AWA08 *Autechre: Foil (CD: Amber) Warp WARPCD25 *Supergrass: Caught By The Fuzz (2X7” Compilation: Crazed And Confused · Six Slabs Of Adolescent Lunacy) Fierce Panda NING02 *Avantis: Wax ’Em Down (LP: Wax ’Em Down) Revell RR100 1 *Nectarine N° 9: This Arsehole’s Been Burned Too Many Times Before (session) *Ananda Shankar: Jumpin’ Jack Flash (LP: Ananda Shankar) Reprise RSLP6398 *Hard Trance: Hard Azz (12”: Extraordinary) Evolution EVG002 *Rust: Worn (CD: Numskull EP) Mental Block MENTDL1CD *Kachunu Style Band: Bik Ab Labatet Part 1 (single) Zebra ZEB023 *AC Acoustics: Oregon Pine Washback (session) *Floatingbloke: Beetlecrusher (12”: Beetlecrusher) New Ground NGDT008 *Health Hazard: Looking For An Answer (10" LP: Health Hazard) Flat Earth FE13 *Trashwomen: Surf Creature (7” EP: Lust) Hillsdale HR001 *Crocodile God: Kamarrah (7”/12”: Two Days E.P.) Big Fella--001 *808 State: Mondonet (12”: Trance Europe Express 3) Volume TEX3DJ *Nectarine N° 9: You Can’t Scratch Out (session) *Frankie Paul: Rude Boys (Coming In Hot) (single) Blacker Dread--001 *Elastica: Rockunroll (12”: Stutter) The David Geffen Company DGC10 *Further: California Summer (10”: Grimes Golden) Fingerpaint--009 *Further: The Trip (CD: 5 Further Journeys) North South FUR100CD *Daniel Johnston: Come See Me Tonight (EP: Happy Time) Seed--10 *Naked I Step Inside You Weirdo (7”) Mad Minute MADMIN010 *Studio Pressure: Presha III (12”: Relics) Certificate 18 CERT1808 *AC Acoustics: Leatherbuyer (session) *Queers I Spent The Rent (2X7”: A Proud Tradition) Self Less SFLS21 *Lionel Hampton: I’ve Found A New Baby (CD: Tempo & Swing · The All Style Groups Volume 3 1939-1940) RCA 10161 2 *Hard Brothers: Elektrophunk (12”: Elektrophunk) Hard Trax PRO20 *Reid: Romanian Moisturiser (7" EP - Rebreg Extract) Frog CROAK7 *Children Of The Bong: Ultrascope (CD: Quadruped V · 1) Planet Dog BARKCD006 File ;Name *1) (torrent) John Peel 1994-10-07 - Glasgow - Part 1.mp3 *2) (torrent) John Peel 1994-10-07 - Glasgow - Part 2.mp3 * a) (new rip) peel 1994-10-07a.mp3 * b) (new rip) peel 1994-10-07b.mp3 * c) (new rip) peel 1994-10-07c.mp3 * d) (new rip) peel 1994-10-07d.mp3 * A) 1994-10-07 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *2:57:12.437 *(torrent, file 1) 1.34.20 *(torrent, file 2) 1.22.50 *(new rip, file a) 47.10 *(new rip, file b) 47.30 *(new rip, file c) 47.14 *(new rip, file d) 47.48 *(File A) 2:57:12 ;Other * The show, previously available via torrent, was shared in a new rip via the Peel newsgroup in September 2008. * Another complete file has been located on Bill's Mooo folder. ;Available * 1)-2) (torrrent) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) * a)-d) unavailable * A) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online